Crawlspace vents are used to ventilate the space between the house and the ground. The conventional vents used by masons are mortared in place and are usually flush to the outside cinder block.
In the winter, or in preparation for the winter, many homeowners crawl through their spider-infested crawlspaces and place blanket insulation in back of the conventional crawlspace vent to aid in limiting heat loss. Many homeowners also put a piece of foam insulation in front of the conventional vent, and an additional cement or cinder block.
The present invention alleviates the aforementioned inconveniences and problems.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by the following United States patents.
Koontz U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,553, entitled “COMBINATION INSULATION STOP AND VENTILATION BAFFLE, discloses a combination ventilation baffle and insulation stop for use in building structures to provide air passage to the space between the roof and the ceiling. When installed, the apparatus defines an air passage between its central section and the structure roof. The passage may be selectively sealed through use of a pivotable tab during application of insulation, and then subsequently reopened thereby insuring proper ventilation.
Koontz U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,416, entitled “COMBINATION THERMAL INSULATION STOP AND VENTILATION BAFFLE ARTICLE”, discloses an insulation stop and ventilation baffle for assisting in the installation of loose fiber or particulate thermal insulation in the crawlspace or attic between a ceiling and roof of a building structure. The article is constructed of a rather stiff sheet material having parallel side fold lines formed therein adjacent to and spaced inwardly from parallel side edges. The fold lines define side sections that may be folded upwardly to receive the ends of an elongated flexible rod. The baffle will prevent seepage of insulation into the air passage leading to ventilators in the eaves and allow a maximum buildup of insulation above the exterior wall plates.
Buonaiuto, Sr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,845, entitled “METHOD AND MEANS FOR SEALING CRAWLSPACE SURFACES”, discloses a method of sealing the entire surfaces of a crawlspace and other areas difficult to access in a structure, by which a uniformly thick layer of a quick drying and moldable lightweight concrete is flowed over the entire surfaces to be covered in a uniform thickness sufficient to seal the surface.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the conventional vent devices and the above-described prior art techniques and devices.